Past Faces, Future Feelings
by Julesjoker
Summary: The ducks have gone their separate way right after leaving Eden Hall. This story is in Connie’s point of view, when all the Ducks come back together to celebrate a wedding after 5 years apart.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Summary: The ducks have gone their separate way right after leaving Eden Hall. This story is in Connie's point of view, when all the Ducks come back together to celebrate a wedding after 5 years apart.  
  
"Past Faces, Future Feelings" (Connie's POV)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Who can believe it?" I thought to myself as I looked at the invitation in front of me. Adam and Julie are getting married. It seems just like yesterday when Adam was afraid to even hold Julie's hand, and now they are getting married.  
  
The only Ducks that I really talk to these days are Julie and Adam, and Charlie, the rest of them I have kind of lost touch with after a couple of years. Well it seems as though the Ducks will be reunited soon enough, and that means I better take some time off work and lose about 15 lbs before I have to see everyone again. I am presently working as a lawyer in New York which does not give me a lot of time for a social life; actually I don't even remember the last date I went on. Wow, I am actually starting to depress myself. More thinking about the wedding, Connie, less thinking about the lack of love life.  
  
I then realized that I would have to go back to where it all began, for the wedding was taking place back in Minnesota, a place I once thought that would be my home forever.  
  
And then the biggest thing about this trip back home for the wedding hit me. He may be there. All of a sudden going back to this place seems much scarier and my stomach starting to do flips. As soon as I thought of the idea of seeing him again I began to think twice about even going. But Julie is my best friend, so I guess it would be kind of rude for me to not go just because my ex-boyfriend, love of my life, may be there.  
  
Okay add to the list of things to do before I have to go: take time off, get new dress, go on diet, and get a massage because this trip may be quite stressful.  
  
So what do you think? Please Review! This is my first try, so sorry if it sucks! Lol - Jules ( 


	2. Chapter One: My arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Summary: The ducks have gone their separate way right after leaving Eden Hall. This story is in Connie's point of view, when all the Ducks come back together to celebrate a wedding after 5 years apart.  
  
"Past Faces, Future Feelings" (Connie's POV)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Oh my goodness, Connie!" yelled a person as I just stepped out of security at the Minneapolis airport. I really didn't have much of a chance to look at the person before they engulfed me in a big hug. But I guess the long blonde hair kind of gave me the idea that it was Julie.  
  
"Hi Julie! How are you?" I asked as she started to pull away. By just looking at her I could tell that she was completely in love. I think that feeling just gives a person a little twinkle in their eyes and a rosy glow in the cheeks.  
  
"I am so perfectly great!" She smiled. "You know I am getting married in a week!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot the reason why I came back to this place!" I laughed, although I already knew that this week would be long due to the fact everyone would be happy and smiling, and not lonely like me.  
  
"So how's your life? Any boyfriends that I should know about?" Julie asked as we walked to her car.  
  
"A boyfriend? What kind of silly question is that? I am not presently looking for a committed relationship."  
  
"Connie, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah, for sure, what is it?"  
  
"You know you aren't getting any younger, maybe you should try to find someone to settle down with." I had to giggle to myself after hearing that comment. My mother has been telling me that for the last five years, but I think her reason for saying that is due to the fact she wants grandchildren to keep her company. I respond to her by telling her to get a cat or something to keep her busy.  
  
"Honestly, Connie, when is the last date you went on?" Oh man if these questions are starting 7 minutes into my arrival here, I am so glad I got a massage before I left because this is going to be a painfully long week.  
  
"Actually I just went on a date last week." I found myself saying. Number one good idea to remember is: don't make up fake dates and tell them to your best friend. What is wrong with me?  
  
"Oh really what is his name? And is he your boyfriend?" Julie asked curiously. Oh no, what have I gotten myself into. Why can't I just tell her that I don't remember the last date I went on? Oh right it's this little thing called pride.  
  
"Oh it's Jack and he isn't my boyfriend. We just went on one date." I said matter-of-factly. Okay so Jack is really my assist and best pal in New York, who would never go out with me, but for this present moment he will just have to do.  
  
"Well why not? What is he like? Is he your type?" Julie continued on as we entered her car.  
  
"Well, I don't know. He is very nice, but I don't know if he is my type."  
  
"Oh Connie, go for it! You deserve to be happy like me!" Julie continued. For some reason I began to tell her that I could actually see myself with a guy like him. I think I did this because then she wouldn't be trying to set me up with strange men all week. Now I just have to remember what I told her, because I think I may have to keep up this charade for everyone else at the wedding.  
  
Oh man, this is going to be a long week. I have presently been in Minneapolis for 24 minutes and 23 seconds, and I am already waiting to go back to New York.  
  
Hope you like, Review please, and tell me what you think about how things are going! - Jules 


	3. Chapter Two: The Plaza Suite

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mighty Ducks characters, and I don't own the Edmonton Oilers or the Colorado Avalanche NHL hockey teams .  
  
Summary: The ducks have gone their separate way right after leaving Eden Hall. This story is in Connie's point of view, when all the Ducks come back together to celebrate a wedding after 5 years apart.  
  
"Past Faces, Future Feelings" (Connie's POV)  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Here's the key to your suite Mrs. Moreau." The next clerk told me as I checked into my room at the Plaza.  
  
Julie had just dropped me off and had to run to see the caterer. I love Julie but sometimes people that have been relationships do not realize that some people are still completely single, and them talking about how you should start looking for the "one". I am starting to believe that there isn't one for me, or just maybe I lost him five years ago.  
  
"Actually it's Miss. Moreau." I said with a wink, well what can I say, the clerk was kind of cute.  
  
"Sorry, Miss. Moreau." He answered with a smile. With that I turned around and went to my room.  
  
** In my suite**  
  
Wow the view from up here is amazing. When I was a child I could only dream of staying at such a fancy hotel. I didn't grow up in such a life of luxury, but I am quite proud of what I accomplished. Sometimes though, I wondered what if I decided not to go to law school and not to move to Boston. Would I still be with him? But all and all that was not the only reason that we broke up.  
  
I gazed at the clock after a couple hours of looking over some cases that I was working on. It was seven at night, time for me to order in room service and watch the hockey game. I love that game. But after I graduated from Eden Hall, I decided to focus on my schooling instead of just a silly sport.  
  
Actually I guess my father kind of made that decision for me. He pretty much gave me two options: to become a lawyer, or get kicked out of the house and live on the streets. You all may think that I am just joking about these choices, but honestly he was quite serious about that. I think it was due to the fact he wanted me to be successful in life, but I don't know if he realized that to do it I had to give up the game I loved. That was not the only thing I gave up that I loved.  
  
I was then lying on my bed in my pajamas, eating Chinese food, and watching the hockey game. It was the Edmonton Oilers vs. the Colorado Avalanche. The Avalanche was my favorite team, I watched every one of their games, and when I am in Denver I have to go see them live in action. Their players are the best in the league. I love that team.  
  
"And it looks like we are going to extra time with only 30 seconds left." The announcer declared, "Oh wait, Guy Germaine has the puck, he has a break away, he scores. The Avalanche win!" Oh yeah, did I not mention that Guy was their leading scorer?  
  
I hope you guys like it! That's so much for the reviews! I will totally take your suggestions to heart! Keep on giving them to me, it helps the creative juice flowing! Or just even tell me if you think I should continue or not! -Jules 


End file.
